


Lola & Joseph

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [58]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Merle is a Naughty Boy, Revenge, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle's roommate works on the side as an escort and the phone never stops ringing, so Merle decides to answer his phone for him to cause a little trouble but instead he finds something he didn't expect...
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OFC - Rebecca
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Lola & Joseph

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngbeApWNo34
> 
> _Lola & Joseph_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Lola & Joseph**

“You are not going to this wedding alone!”

“Then I'll stay home.”

“You have to show him you've moved on, Rebecca!”

“Have I, though? I'm still single and it still bothers me that he's getting married.”

“You need this. It's been 18 months and you haven't been on a single date. That son of a bitch invited you to the wedding to fuck with you and you need to fuck with him right back.”

“I am not calling an escort, get that through your head, Denise!”

“I'll call! You are going to that wedding and I'll kick your butt all the way there if I have to. We'll just tell him it's a revenge thing, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It won't be about feelings or anything like that, it's just revenge.”

“You're drunk,” Rebecca sighed.

“Maybe I am, but I'm your sister and I'm putting my foot down.”

Rebecca watched as her normally sweet and polite sister got up and took her phone to the bathroom.

“No! Denise, don't!”

/

Merle's new roommate had a phone that never stopped ringing and he was done with it. The guy was some kind of gigolo and he knew he shouldn't have let him move in. It was non-stop phone calls and random women's panties in the laundry and the guy spent more time in front of the mirror than he could understand. Shane was at the gym and apparently forgot his phone so he decided to fuck with his business a little.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Shane?”

“Nah, this is Merle. What can I do ya for?”

He was about to lose this guy some business and maybe stop the damn phone ringing all hours of the night.

“I need someone to take my sister to a wedding to piss off her ex, can you ask Shane to call us back? I got his number from a friend at work.”

“When is the wedding?”

“Tomorrow night.”

“He's busy, but I can make it.”

This was the very type of behavior that defined Merle Dixon as a person, he was impulsive and a total trouble maker, always out for fun even if it was outrageous.

“What do you look like?”

Merle paused for a second, wondering if Shane had any photos of him on his phone, and then remembered that he'd taken a picture of him at the gym as he was doing the bench press.

“Just a second. I'll text you a one at the number you called me on, that work?”

“Yep.”

He waited a moment for a response.

“Damn. Well then...” the woman replied and he was flattered.

“Will I do?” he grinned.

“Uh, yeah. Here's a picture of my sister.”

“I'm going to KILL YOU, DENISE!!! HANG UP THE PHONE!!!”

Merle grinned at the sister screaming at the door, this was gonna be a hoot.

He received a photo in return and raised his eyebrows.

“She's pretty hot. When and where do I pick her up?”

“Tomorrow night, 113 Drysdale Street at 5 pm. Wear a suit.”

“You got it. Tell her she's in for a fun evening,” he added.

“Thanks.”

“DENISE!!!”

Merle hung up and laughed himself silly at how pissed the sister was. This was gonna be a blast. At 29, he probably should be more mature but he wasn't the kind to take life too seriously. He hadn't had a date in a few weeks so why not steal one from Shane?

He texted the sister around 3 pm the next day to see if the plan was still a go and she insisted it was so he dug his one suit out of the back of the closet and threw it on.

“Where the hell are you going?” Shane asked as he tried to find a matching pair of socks in his room.

“Got a hot date,” he chuckled.

/

“Why are you doing this to me?” Rebecca moaned as she was forced into a dress.

“Cause he needs to know it's over and you need to know it too.”

“This guy is gonna think I'm an idiot!”

“He sounded like he had a great sense of humor actually. It's gonna be fun!”

“You're a pain in the ass, Denise. I mean, I love you, but this is the worst thing you've ever done to me.”

“If I have to see you moping on the couch for one more weekend I'm gonna scream. Get over the prick once and for all. I told you, this guy is hot, it'll drive David crazy.”

“Lemme see the picture he sent,” she sighed.

Rebecca held her sister's phone and eyed the bulging muscles of a man named Merle who she'd never met in person before. This man would drive David crazy with his scrawny arms. He was always insecure about his lack of muscle tone.

“Fine. I'll do it but I'm still never forgiving you,” she laughed.

When the guy showed up, Rebecca hid in the bathroom to finish up her makeup while Denise introduced herself. He had a loud and raspy sounding voice that carried all the way down the hall of the apartment she shared with her sister. He had Denise laughing already as Rebecca double-checked her eyeliner and took a deep breath on her way out of the bathroom.

“Hey there, honey!” the man hollered to her while she was still about 15 feet away.

“Hi...I know this is kinda weird but-”

“It ain't weird at all. Let's show this prick what he lost and ruin his whole wedding,” he chuckled.

“Uh...OK?” she smiled awkwardly.

“It'll be fun,” Merle continued. “I'm up for it if you are.”

“Why not?” Rebecca grinned then.

Why the hell shouldn't she raise a little hell at David's wedding when he decided to dump her cold and then marry one of her former friends a year and a half later?

“Let's go then!” Merle winked and she realized just how handsome he was.

He was in a grey suit with a slightly wrinkled white dress shirt and shoes that looked like they were purchased at least 15 years ago, but he had a very sexy rugged manly thing going on and she loved the sound of his voice.

/

Merle opened the door to his big black truck and helped Rebecca inside. She was in a baby pink silk dress with her hair up and he eyed her full breasts without reservation. She had a heart-shaped face, full lips, and big sea-green eyes that seemed to look right through him and he was really glad he was doing something kinda out there. Merle rarely regretted being impulsive and this night could end with a beautiful woman in his arms if he played his cards right.

The wedding was an hour away and she offered to pay for gas for his truck.

“Nah, and I ain't charging nothing for this either.”

“Why not? Isn't this a job for you?” she asked.

“Nope. It's my dumbass roommate that does this for a living. I'm a welder,” he chuckled.

“I'm so confused...why are you here?” she frowned.

“I don't really know, to be honest. His phone is always ringing all hours of the day and night and I was gonna screw around and fuck up a job for him, but then your sister mentioned it being a revenge job and that sounded fun and then your picture was hot as hell and now I just kinda wanna take you to a wedding. Is that totally dumb?”

“No, it's kinda sweet actually.”

“Whew!” he grinned. “Thought you might be pissed or something.”

They drove for a few more minutes and then he figured they should be spending the hour on something important.

“So, tell me about yourself. If we're gonna act like we're an item then I need some info, like where did we meet?”

“I work at an exotic pet store, do you have any pets? We could say we met at my work.”

“Ain't got any pets. Let's say we met at the library so I sound smart,” he chuckled.

“That works. We could say that we were looking for the same copy of Wuthering Heights.”

“I said smart, not a woman,” he jumped in.

“Alright, alright. What's the last book you read?”

“The Portable Atheist by Christopher Hitchens.”

“Are you serious? I love that book! We'll go with that.”

“Perfect. Now, if anyone asks, I'm really good in bed and I have a massive dick.”

“Jesus!” she laughed. “Alright, deal!”

Merle turned on the stereo then and couldn't help thinking Rebecca was a blast to be around.

**We drive the night, introduce ourselves**

**He watches**

**As she crosses her legs, up on the dash**

**I feel the need to**

**Tell her I'm a virgin from a lonely town**

**She tells me that**

**Me and my lover, we didn't last**

Rebecca grinned to herself that he was playing one of her favorite songs and began to sing along and was thrilled when he joined in since it was one of the best duets ever written.

**So I say Lola**

**I say Joseph**

**I want you closer**

**So come on inside, closer**

**Come into the night...**

“A July Talk fan?” he mused. “This could be a really good night.”

“I think it could be too,” she answered.

“Do you mind me asking what happened with this jackass? Just so I know what not to say.”

“We were together for three years and then one day I came home from work and he said it was over. He just said he didn't love me anymore. He wasn't leaving me for anyone and he never said what I did to make him feel differently, he literally just stopped loving me.”

“Jesus Christ! That's cold!” Merle winced.

“Then to add insult to injury, he's marrying one of my former girlfriends from high school. We haven't spoken since he dumped me and here he is inviting me to watch him get married.”

“Rebecca?”

“Yeah?”

“We are gonna fuck this wedding up. Are you with me?”

“Yeah,” she smiled.

/

They arrived at the church an hour outside of town and it was a place she'd been before when she met David's parents for the first time. The lack of class it took for David to write out an invitation to her was astounding and she planned to leave an impression. With her new friend Merle by her side, she was planning to fuck things up just a little.

She held hands with Merle and walked into the little church with a knowing grin on her face. She wasn't exactly sure what they were going to do but Merle started to fill her head with ideas as guests began to gather in the pews.

“I think the reception is the place to start misbehaving, let his wife have a nice ceremony,” Merle whispered.

“True. The reception is the best place to crank things up,” she agreed. “I still can't figure out why the hell he invited me.”

“Maybe he's trying to make you jealous?” Merle speculated.

Rebecca caught sight of David then as he walked out with his father and brother, he noticed her right away and then Merle wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“That him?” Merle asked in a subtle way.

“Yeah.”

“Mind if I do something kinda bad?”

“No?”

Merle turned to her then in the pew and kissed her neck once and as she turned her head he planted another on her lips like they'd been kissing for years and it was completely normal. Rebecca could feel her blood burning through her veins and as Merle backed up she noticed that David was staring at her, but why was he even paying attention?

The ceremony was boring and she spent most of it with Merle childishly trying to get her attention. It was fun and she couldn't care less if anyone noticed. David was the one who invited her and why should he expect her to be gracious after what he pulled? It wasn't like her to be this way but she felt powerful for once.

The reception was at the town hall and with an open bar and a very bad man on her arm, it was sure to be a mess and she couldn't wait.

She and Merle walked out of the church hand in hand when it was over and stood outside in the fresh air as the bride and groom made their exit. They both clapped along when the couple was announced and then Merle casually grabbed her and pressed her to the wall of the church to kiss her passionately. This was the best revenge she could imagine and she was already losing her grip on sanity from Merle's hot kisses and the rebellion of it all.

“I'm a bad man, aren't I?” he grinned down at her.

“Yes, but I kinda love it.”

They went along to the reception and cranked up more July Talk in the truck along the way, both screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs. _Lola and Joseph_ was swiftly becoming their song.

**So I say Lola**

**I say Joseph**

**I want you closer**

**So come on inside, closer**

**Come into the night**

**Joseph you can look, but don't you touch**

**When I want your hand on my skin, I'll ask**

**But I've never done this**

**Can you show me please**

**Just count to five, not too fast**

**One**

**Two**

**Three**

**Four**

**I say Lola**

**I wanna know ya**

**Hey, Joseph**

**Come on closer**

**Not myself**

**I'm not myself**

**I'm someone else**

**I'm not myself**

Never had Rebecca felt this wild and as they pulled up outside the town hall, she just knew there was going to be fireworks.

“Ready?” he asked as they stepped towards the doors.

“I think so.”

Inside, they got a few drinks into their system and then ate some of the bland chicken that was offered. David's mother eventually spotted her and came over to say hello.

“You know, I never understood what happened with you and David, but I thought it was such a shame,” she frowned.

“I'm not the one to ask about that, I'm afraid, but all's well that ends well. I'm happy with my new man,” she smiled.

“That's lovely. I'm happy for you, dear,” David's mother replied.

Rebecca had no plans to be rude to his parents, but him on the other hand...

The happy couple arrived and spent the first hour socializing with close friends and family before David finally decided to say hello to a person he had invited personally.

“Hey there, Becca.”

“Hey,” she smiled. “Congratulations and thanks for the invite.”

“I don't believe we've met,” David said as he turned to Merle.

“Nope. The name's Merle Dixon. Congrats on the wedding.”

“So...is this new? I heard from that guy you work with that you were still single,” David mused.

“When were you in the shop?” she asked, feeling violated that anyone she worked with was spilling her business.

“A few weeks ago,” he answered smugly.

“We've been together for a good few months actually, but she doesn't like telling her personal business to her co-workers and it looks like that's for good reason,” Merle chuckled. “Who was blabbing at the shop?”

“Who knows, but I don't tell them anything about my love life,” she grinned.

“Well...where did you two meet?” David pressed as if he smelled something fishy.

“We met at the library,” Merle smiled wistfully. “We were both looking for that Hitchens book. Which one was it again, babe?”

“The Portable Atheist,” she answered. “Your memory sucks.”

“I remember the important stuff!” Merle argued and pulled her closer by the waist.

“Alright, you're off the hook then,” she giggled.

“Well,” David interrupted. “Glad you're happy, Becca...I felt really bad about how things ended and I wanted to say I'm sorry.”

“I'm fine,” she said, but it hit her a little harder than she expected to hear him say such a thing.

“If that's true then I'm happy...I thought maybe it was still bothering you on some level,” he said and she couldn't fathom why he was trying to reopen a wound on his wedding day. To her astonishment, Merle stepped in and saved her in the best way imaginable.

“Whatever pain she had from what happened with you is all taken care of now,” Merle smiled. “I love Rebecca the way she deserves to be loved and cherish every moment with her. I assure you that all of her needs are met.”

“Does he always speak for you like that?” David huffed.

“Merle is a little protective,” she winked.

“That's right,” Merle agreed. “Anyone tries to mess with my girl and it don't fly well with me.”

“Nobody's messing with her, relax,” David laughed.

“Why did you invite her anyway, man? Not trying to twist the knife a little, were you?”

“Nope, just figured she could use a night out. I thought she was still single like her co-worker said.”

“Well, I appreciate the pity invite, David,” she beamed back at him and then noticed that his new wife was looking hostile at the sight of them speaking. “I think maybe you better get back to your new wifey now, she doesn't look too happy with you.”

“Shit.”

David walked over to his bride and sure enough, she was not pleased. From the body language, it was going to be a no sex wedding night for David.

The dance floor opened up then and music started to get louder as guests became more intoxicated. Merle walked over to the DJ and requested a song and Rebecca died as Picturing Love began to play. Merle walked toward her beckoning her with his finger in a cheeky way that she loved.

**Picture yourself in a tangle with another**

**You feel your body awaken**

**Your skin is sh-sh-sh-shaking**

**Your love needed making**

**Pictures mean nothing when you find your own lover**

**And I'm talking skin on skin**

**That kind of skin that you're in, boy**

**That kind that's been where you've been**

Merle had her walked out to the middle of the dance floor and turned her back to him as the music blasted and she took the hint, grinding back against him as his hands moved up and down the sides of her waist. Rebecca felt beautiful and desired and free of her history with David. In that moment, she didn't care if he was watching or not. All she could focus on was Merle's hands and the way it felt to be tipsy and in his arms.

**You, you, you...**

**You, you...**

**'Cause I'm tired of seeing pictures on a screen**

**I'm tired of picturing love**

**Picturing love, picturing love, picturing love**

**I'm tired of picturing love**

**Picturing love, picturing love, picturing love**

**I'm tired of picturing love**

They danced the night away and drank far too much without even thinking about where they'd sleep. For that night, nothing mattered, not even David or the wedding or making a scene or anything but the two of them and the way they were feeling.

Rebecca felt high on that dance floor with Merle, like she was free to let go of the past like she was standing on the precipice of a new beginning. She could feel the eyes of almost everyone in the room upon them, hear whispered words about who they were and she loved it. Merle's hands were all over her and hers all over him. They moved as one to any old song that played, any excuse to stay close and touch each other. She knew he was feeling it too and as his big rough welder's hands gripped her pink silk dress, she knew it was on.

“Merle?”

“Yeah?”

“I couldn't care less about fucking up this wedding...I just need you now,” she whispered into his neck.

“I need you too...but where?” he almost begged to know.

“We can't drive...we're way too tipsy,” she giggled.

“The truck?” he suggested.

“Yeah, let's go,” she grinned.

They walked past a crowd of people who could sense the passion and it seemed to Rebecca that they were the couple who held everyone's attention that evening and that was revenge enough for her. She and Merle were wild for one another and the happy couple were bickering, it was perfect.

They raced to the truck and he slid in after her like they were escaping something. Merle turned the car on for some music and to warm it up a little and the rumble of the diesel engine created a satisfying vibration beneath her.

He was over her in a heartbeat and kissing her ravenously the moment the door closed and she ached for him like she never knew possible.

“Tell me this isn't just revenge,” he begged.

“I want you so bad it hurts and I couldn't give a fuck what that idiot thinks,” she explained.

“Thank God for that.”

He was between her thighs in a heartbeat and pulling her legs up to rest on his lower back so fast her head was spinning with desire. She reached down to take his perfect ass in both hands and then bit at his throat like a madwoman. She felt him tense as she raised her arms over her head and looked up at him with eyes that pleaded with him not to stop. He held her hands there and kissed down from her forehead to her lips and then her neck. He didn't miss a single erogenous zone as he worked his way down to her breasts. Rebecca was done for.

“I'm gonna make you feel so good, Rebecca...I wanna make you cum.”

“Holy mother of God, you're hot,” she whined.

Merle pulled the zipper of her dress down under her right arm and focused his attention on trying to get her bra off as headlights swept over the truck from above.

“Shhh,” she giggled. “Stay still a moment.”

He slid a hand under her dress then and cupped her ass over her white lace panties, making her even more desperate for him. The lights moved off into the distance and he urged her hips up to meet his own so she could feel how hard he was.

Merle squirmed out of his suit jacket and dress shirt and Rebecca's eyes poured over his perfect chest and arms.

“Fuuuuuck me,” she grinned and reached up to grab him as his stereo played on.

**No one gets to get this close**

**You told me to fit right in**

**Where I was needed most**

**We had to wait, anticipate and come of age**

**We had to keep each other in a cage**

**On the stage, on the stage, on the stage**

**Don't want to give myself away too much**

**Touch...**

“I need you all the way outta this dress, Rebecca. I need to have you now,” he growled and she was more than ready to hand herself over to him.

She got into a half-standing leaning over position in the cab of the truck to get her clothes off and told him he better get his pants off too.

She slid into his lap in only her panties and bra and couldn't resist grinding herself down on his hard dick like he was the only man alive, like only he could give her what she really needed.

“Feel what you do to me?” he panted. “Feel what I got waiting for you?”

“I want it,” she answered. “I want you so bad.”

He stripped her of her bra then and clung to her back as he pulled her breasts to his mouth...and then he notice something out of the corner of his eye. David was standing outside the hall lighting a cigarette and watching them with a stunned expression. Merle loved it and also the fact that Rebecca had no idea that he was there. Merle kissed her hard again and then grabbed her ass with both hands urging her down on his dick before returning to her breasts. He finished up by winking to David through the steadily fogging windshield and then laying Rebecca back down on the seat to go down on her.

Merle made his way down to her panties and stripped them off swiftly to get to work. They were still in a public parking lot so it was advisable to not take all night long. Merle pulled her legs up onto his shoulders, hoping that David might see her feet through the windows, and proceeded to work her pussy over like a sexual demon.

/

Rebecca saw stars as he tongue fucked her and sucked her lips gently. He seemed to know exactly what she needed and how she needed it. She wanted to do something different, she wanted him to feel the pleasure at the same time as she did.

“Merle...let's 69,” she insisted.

“In a truck?”

“Yeah, just turn the other way and bring your hips over here,”

“I think I'll kill you if I go on top,” he chuckled. “You go on top.”

“OK.”

Merle lay down on the bench seat and Rebecca swung her leg over his face and bent down to get to his dick. She pulled down his boxers and understood why he thought she should be under him. The man was massive.

She felt his hands grab her hips and then he was licking her just right as she filled her mouth with his cock.

“Awww fuck yeah!” he groaned.

She went wild on him, gagging only a few times in her drunken stupor until she could feel herself starting to fall apart. Merle did everything right and she prayed that this would continue beyond one odd wedding date.

She could feel it rising up in her lower belly then as he began to finger her and suck her clit all at once.

“Mmmmm....oh God! That's...oh Jesus!” she whined and then she was fucking his face without a care in the world for how he was going to breathe.

She collapsed on top of him then and in a heartbeat he was behind her, ready to take her from behind.

“You're sober enough to consent, right?”

“Yes, Merle,” she laughed. “Now, take me before I get impatient.”

Merle slid his dick inside her and her eyes rolled back into her head at the sweet sensation of his fat cock taking up every last inch of space.

Rebecca dropped her chest to the driver's seat upholstery and he gripped her hips tight as he nailed her out of her mind. Merle reached around to grab her breasts and never let up the perfect rhythm of his hips smacking against her ass and his manhood laying waste to all of her sexual needs left unmet over the last 18 months.

She raised her hand up to touch the fogged up window, just like in the movies, and then he pulled out to cum all over her ass.

/

The morning sun startled her awake with a knock on the window of the truck. She squinted into the early morning light and noticed him standing outside the truck holding up a cup of coffee and a paper bag.

She unlocked the truck and let him in. Rebecca was in her dress but it wasn't zipped up and she had no bra...apparently he had been a gentleman and attempted to dress her before leaving for coffee and breakfast.

“Thanks,” she said. “Is it too late to say I never do things like this?”

“I know you don't, neither do I really.”

“Last night was...insane.”

“It was a fuckin' blast more like. You hurtin' now?” he asked.

“My head is pretty muddled and I'm dying of thirst.”

He handed her a cup of coffee and a bag of egg McMuffins and hashbrowns.

“This is the perfect hangover food. Thanks.”

“Any chance you meant what you said last night?”

“About us?” she clarified.

“Yeah.”

She took a moment to think of how to say what she had to say and when she finally spoke, she could tell he was relieved.

“Merle...you didn't have to do this. You don't even know me and yet you drove down here with me to help me through an uncomfortable event. You made me laugh, you made me feel beautiful again. I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone.”

“Good, cause last night was crazy, even for me, but I think me and you could be the least crazy thing we could do now...we make sense,” he said.

Rebecca adjusted her dress and moved closer to lean her head on Merle's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her then and nothing else in the whole world mattered.


End file.
